A Moment Shared
by Basketmaker
Summary: One night after a long day of work, Mulder and Scully share a moment. But does it mean something to both of them? Or just Scully? Rated T just in case for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. We're just having a play date. 

A Moment Shared

"Well I think we ought to call it a night." Mulder said to Agents Frank Sanchez and Evelyn Hunter. They were at a local diner after a long day of trying to solve a case in the small town of Harmony, North Carolina. The two agents had called them in on the case needing their assistance. It was a brutal case, but then again, most cases were. Scully seemed tired so Mulder figured it was time to head back to the hotel they were staying at. It was one in the morning and they got there around nine the morning before.

"Ok. Well, once again thanks for giving us a hand on this case. We sure appreciate it." Sanchez said as Mulder and Scully gathered their files and leftovers.

"Not a problem. See you in the morning." Mulder guided Scully out the door with his hand on her lower back. The diner was a block away from the hotel so they had walked. It was cool out, and Scully was a little chilly, which Mulder noticed and put his arm around her. Scully hid a smile and leaned in to Mulder's chest. He was warm, but she just liked being close to him. It made her feel sixteen again.

They walked in silence until they got to their hotel rooms when Mulder asked if he could get some notes he left in Scully's room. She nodded and they went into Scully's room.

"Did you leave them in my bed?" Mulder had flopped on the bed, tucking a pillow under his head.

"Lay down with me Scully."

Mulder had the look that Scully couldn't resist. It was a little sad but playful. He always had a little sadness in his eyes. It pulled on her heart when he gave her that look. She loved him. She loved him with her whole heart. She had finally admitted it to herself a year or so ago. She knew Mulder didn't really feel that way towards her, but she always hoped. It was times like this when she thought that jus maybe he did. Maybe he really did feel the same way.

So she took a leap and headed towards the bed which he was now sprawled on. She sat down next to him and he opened his arms. She laid down next to him, keeping her distance.

"What, are you afraid I have cooties? Come on Scully." So Scully sat up and Mulder guided her to where she was laying her head on his chest with her arms around his warm body. She could hear his heart beating, feel him breathing. She closed her eyes and focused on how good it felt to be in his arms. She had always dreamed of something like this.

Mulder lifted his hand and started stroking Scully's neck. Scully sighed at how calm and happy she felt. She had never felt so content. It wasn't like it was much, but just to be near Mulder and to have them be together not for work, felt nice.

"Scully? What did you think of me the first time we met?" Mulder had now moved on to running his fingers through her silky hair. It was like a massage for her head.

"I thought you were an arrogant, know-it-all, jack ass, Mulder."

"Scully, you wound me."

"Well, what did you think of me?"

"I thought that you seemed too young to be an FBI agent AND a doctor. "

"Well, thank you."

"You were beautiful." Scully's heart leapt. "But I didn't think you stood a chance with 'Spooky'." She chuckled.

"You mean to say that I would be like everyone else, and judge you for the wild theories that fly out of your mouth?" Scully said sarcastically.

"Un huh. But you didn't. You may have thought my ideas were crazy, but you never judged me." By now Scully had lifted her head and was looking into Mulder's eyes. They were filled with happiness, mirroring hers. They seemed to be communicating through each other's eyes.

"Thanks for that Scully." He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She loved when he did that. Mulder let his fingers linger on her smooth cheek.

Suddenly, the moment broke.

"Well, I should let you get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. "He laid Scully down on the right side of her bed and hopped up grabbing the notes he came in to get off the hotel's desk.

"Goodnight Scully." Then he left.

Scully was frozen. What just happened? She still had goose bumps all over from the moment a few seconds ago. Now she felt cold, missing his warmth.

This is what confused Scully. At times, she knew, absolutely knew, Mulder cared for her. Then the next, she felt like he couldn't care less about her. Their relationship was so confusing. They were friends, no doubt about that. But she also knew she wanted more, she was just waiting to make sure he did too before making a move. But damn, the man was confusing.

She turned on her right side and could still smell Mulder on her pillow. She fell asleep with his scent and the memory of his arms around her.

Next morning, Scully woke up with a smile, remembering the dream she had last night. Of course it was about Mulder. She wondered how he would be this morning. With him leaving so abrupt last night, anything could happen.

Just as she was finishing up getting ready, her cell phone rang. It was Mulder.

"Scully."

"Hey Scully, you just about ready?"

"Yea. I just finished, Mulder."

"Ok. Agent Sanchez is going to pick you up in 15 minutes or so. Agent Hunter and I are going to question a new suspect."

"Alright Mulder, I'll see you later." That was strange. They always questioned suspects together. She suddenly felt jealous of Evelyn, but she knew it wasn't her fault. Was Mulder avoiding her?

She gathered her paperwork and autopsy notes. 5 minutes later she heard a car horn honk outside and headed off with Agent Sanchez to the morgue.

"Agent Scully, what do you say we go get some lunch? I think Mulder and Evelyn just got back." Frank asked at about 1pm.

"Sure, Frank, I was just finishing up, and please call me Dana."

"Alright, Dana. "

It was fun working with Frank today. He didn't seem too freaked out by the corpse, and didn't bother her at all, like Mulder did. But there was never a replacement for Mulder. She was glad for a break, and wanted to see Mulder. She had been distracted for most of the day, thinking about last night.

They headed upstairs to find Mulder and Evelyn. As they headed up, they heard laughter. It was Evelyn. Mulder had a huge smile and Evelyn had her hand on his arm trying to keep from falling down with laughter.

"I assume the questioning went well?" Frank asked the two agents.

"Oh yea. That was fine." Mulder said plainly.

"We were just about to go get something to eat, care to join us?"

"Oh, you guys go ahead, we already ate."

They already ate? They didn't even wait for us? What was up with Mulder? He seemed so distant.

"Well, alright then. See you two later." Frank started walking out the door to the car. Scully didn't move. Mulder and Evelyn walked in the opposite direction, Mulder guiding her with his hand on her lower back. Now she was really jealous.

Scully stormed out of the building to catch up with Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about not having an author's note before. I'm still new to this. I've read fanfic for years, but have only just started writing. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews. I love them! :D I'll keep going with this as long as you guys will stay and read it.

Chapter 2

After a quiet lunch with Agent Frank Sanchez, Scully had calmed down a little. She was still frustrated with Mulder, but knew he probably didn't mean to ignore her. He was just being friendly with Agent Hunter. _Yea, a little too friendly._

Scully went straight down to the morgue, and back to work. About when it was time for dinner, Mulder came down to get Scully to take a break to eat.

"Scully, how about you take a break for some dinner?" Mulder gave her the smile that made her melt every time. Damn him and that smile.

"Oh so now you feel like having a meal with me?" Scully replied bitterly.

"Aw, come on Scully! You know it wasn't like that. Evelyn and I just grabbed something because we figured you and Frank would still be working. Come on Scully. What do you wanna eat? Please don't say a salad, because I want to eat too." Scully laughed at that. He knew her so well.

"Well, I saw a cute deli close by. There's something for both us there." Scully gave a soft smile.

Mulder's face lit up. "Perfect! See, that's why I let you pick."

"Oh really, I thought it was for blowing me off earlier." She raised her skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, you know what I mean! Let's go!" He pulled her out of the room to leave.

They headed upstairs to find Evelyn and Frank waiting for them. She didn't know they'd ALL be going. Great. Evelyn ran to Mulder and linked her arm with his. Scully scowled in her direction.

"So where we goin' handsome?" Evelyn asked Mulder while pulling him out the door.

"Well, Scully said it looked like there was a nice deli close by." Mulder flashed Scully a smile and a nod. Which she did not give back. Evelyn made a face. She didn't seem impressed with Scully's choice.

"Ok Mulder, but I mean, it's just sandwiches and salads and stuff. No offence Agent Scully."

Scully was about to reply with a smart ass remark when Mulder cut her off.

"Well, Scully really wanted to check it out. Hey Frankie! How about you take Scully to the deli!" Mulder suggested.

"But Mulder-" Scully started to say.

"That's a GREAT idea! Then I'll show you this cute Italian place. It's not too far." Evelyn said exuberantly.

Scully didn't give up that easily. "I don't HAVE to go to the deli. It was just a suggestion. Let's all go to the Italian place." Scully played a smug look on her face. She wasn't going to let her win without a fight.

"Alright. I guess we could do that." Evelyn turned with attitude. Mulder led her out the door with his hand on her lower back. Scully eyes flashed with anger. He was putting his hand on someone else's back. Did that mean all the times he had done that with her, it had meant nothing? Or did it mean, he had feeling for Evelyn. She hoped it was neither, but she had a slight suspicion that it was the later.

Scully felt sick to her stomach now. She didn't feel like eating anything, but after battling to go with them, she had to go. At the restaurant Scully just pushed her food around on her plate. She didn't really join in the conversation. Mulder kept asking if something was wrong, but she stuck with her usual response of, "I'm fine". She felt for stupid for feeling this way. Mulder wasn't her boyfriend. So why did she feel like he was cheating on her right in front of her?

Evelyn had been really touchy with Mulder all night. It was really starting to get to Scully. What really got to her was that Mulder was not only accepting the flirting, but he was flirting back. Scully was hurt that he could move straight on from last night to another girl. She guessed the moment they shared the night before really meant nothing to him. Scully finally made up an excuse of being tired and not feeling well, and asked Frank if he could give a ride back to her hotel. He agreed to take her and they took off.

When Scully arrived at her hotel. She changed her clothes, not bothering with a shower, and fell into bed. She felt pathetic. Pathetic for thinking that Mulder could ever feel anything like what she felt for him. She knew that it would never happen, yet she still hoped, only to get crushed again. How many times did she have to go through this to understand that he didn't want her?

Scully sank in bed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Hopefully it would be over tomorrow. Then they could go back to their normal lives, in the way it's usually run.

A/N: Ok so this one's a little shorter, but I just wanted to get another chapter out for ya. Tell me how you like it so far. If you guys have any ideas please feel free to include them in the comments. I love ALL kind of feedback. Even if it's harsh. Now with school about to start for me, I'm going to try to keep up on updating but things may get a little busy. Hope you guys stick with it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Moment Shared

Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. With school now in full swing, weekends are the only time I can really do anything. I want to thank every one of you who commented and gave me feedback. I appreciate it SO much. I love some of the ideas you guys had and may even put them in, I'm just not sure when. Enjoy!

Scully woke up feeling better than she had a couple days ago. Sure the past few days consisted of Agent "Desperate" hanging all over Mulder, but today they were going home. They had finally solved the stupid case, bringing some joy to Scully's heart.

She had REALLY gotten sick of seeing Evelyn hang all over Mulder. What was worse was Mulder was flirting back with her. But now it would be all over. They were going back to D.C. Thank goodness.

Scully finished packing her bag and headed out to the car to get ready for the car ride to the airport. She opened her hotel door to see Mulder and Evelyn kissing by the rental car. Scully reacted automatically and backed up in her room and slammed the door. She was completely shocked. Curious, she stood up on her toes to look through the peephole to see when it was safe to come out of her room. She looked and saw the two with their foreheads pressed together, looking like they were saying goodbye.

Eck! Scully was disgusted at the sight. She was also heartbroken. Though she figured Mulder liked flirting with her, she never thought he would kiss her. What did this mean? Was it just a final goodbye? Or would they try to keep something going long distance? Scully sure damn hoped it was a good bye.

Finally, after a few long moments, Evelyn got in her car and took off with a couple of tears in her eyes. She really couldn't blame the girl. But she still hated her. She couldn't help it. She was jealous, finally admitting it to herself. Scully really wanted to just hide in her hotel room forever and just sleep it all away, but Mulder was expecting her out there any second.

Scully put on her unreadable façade and put her bag in the trunk of the car. She detected a hint of sadness coming from Mulder, but she tried to ignore it. She just wanted to get home to her fluffy comfortable bed with her silk pajamas. She was also planning on taking an endless bubble bath.

"You ready to go, Scully?" Mulder said closing the truck after putting in his bag.

"More than ever Mulder."

The car ride and plane trip both consisted of silence. Scully didn't want to say anything she would regret, and Mulder was too busy cracking sunflower seeds and reading over the files to talk to her. The quiet flight gave her time to think. She wanted to know what the situation with Evelyn was but didn't want to look pathetic and jealous asking. Hopefully this trip was going to just be put behind them. After all, tomorrow is a new day.

Two weeks later, down in the FBI basement, Scully was working on a report after an autopsy. She felt icky and just wanted to finish up. The phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. She sighed and went to the other side of the office to answer it.

"Scully."

"Oh, Agent Scully. It's me Evelyn Hunter from North Carolina." Scully flinched. Once they had gotten home from that trip, everything went back to normal between them just like she hoped. Now why the hell was Evelyn calling weeks later?

"Hello Agent Hunter." Scully said without emotion.

"Hi! I was wondering if Mulder was there actually."

"No, he went to go make copies of some files. Probably won't be back for a while. Can I help you with something?"  
"Oh that's ok. Just tell him I called and I'll see him this weekend. Thanks. Talk to you soon Agent Scully." Scully almost dropped the phone. But she had to keep her cool until she hung up.

"Ok, I'll tell him. Bye." She hung up the phone quickly and sat frozen. This weekend? What was this weekend? Was Evelyn flying up to D.C.?

Oh no.

She knew exactly what this weekend was. The FBI formal dinner that Mulder and her usually ditched, getting away on any case they could take. They both hated those events. Although secretly, she would like to go with Mulder. Seeing Mulder in a tux was never bad. But now he was going with Evelyn? Why?

Scully was sitting at her desk in thought when Mulder came back in with the copies he made. Handing a copy to Scully, he asked, "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Um…well the phone rang." She didn't really want to tell him, but knew it was wrong not to.

"Oh yea? Who was it?"

"Uh, it…it was Evelyn Hunter. You know, from North Carolina." Scully kept her eyes on her computer screen trying to not show any emotion on her face.

"Oh. Did she say what she wanted?" Scully knew he already knew what she wanted.

"Just to talk to you. Who knows? She asked for you."

Mulder just sat down at his desk and nodded an "ok." The rest of the afternoon went on in silence again. Evelyn seemed to cause a lot of that between them lately.

Scully was getting ready to go to the FBI dinner. She had asked one of her friends from med school to go with her. He was picking her up any minute. His name was Jake; he was a year older than Scully with light brown hair and blue eyes. In med school, he had shown interest in her, but Scully was too focused on her studies to even notice the boys around her. She wished she had paid more attention, then maybe she wouldn't have ended up alone all these years.

She heard a knock at the door and grabbed her hand bag. She was wearing a simple hunter green cocktail dress with thin straps. While the dress was simple, the dress hugged Scully's curves making the dress seem like it was made just for her. Her hair was slightly curled giving a little more glam to her outfit. She didn't want to admit how long she worked on her makeup and hair. She wasn't used to going to fancy dinners like this, and had wanted to look amazing.

She opened the door to find Jake standing in a tux with a bouquet of flowers and a smile. He did look great, she had to admit.

"Wow, Dana. You look amazing. Breathtaking." Jake said while handing her the flowers.

"Oh, uh, thanks Jake. Let me put these in a vase. Come on in."

"This is a really nice place you have here, Dana. I'm so glad you called me. I missed you."

Scully was still getting used to someone, other than her mother, calling her Dana. Jake was a sweet guy and they always had had fun. Tonight would probably be great. She was almost looking forward to it. But she knew the real reason why she was going. Because a certain other couple were going. Were they a couple? She hoped not.

"I missed you too. We used to have so much fun, the whole gang and us. We should call up everyone and plan a get together."

"That'd be great!" Scully finished putting the flowers in the vase and grabbed her purse again.

"Ready to go. Thanks again for the flowers."

"Only the best for you." Jake flashed a smile and ushered her out her apartment.

AN: Ok so the next chapter will be the dinner. I've got some ideas running through my brain about how this story is going but I always love suggestions. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Please review and share with your friends. Thanks everyone. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A Moment Shared

Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! SO sorry about how long it took me to get you guys a new chapter. I have had quite a bit of stuff going on in my life right now. I unfortunately now, do not have Internet. But I will still figure out how to get you guys new chapters, I may just have to use the library. Hope everyone is well and that you're still sticking with the story. Ok…here we go…I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. Thanks.

Scully started to get nervous as they got closer and closer to the door. Did she really want to spend the whole night watching Mulder happy with someone else? Let alone watch another woman hanging all over him? Hell no. But she was already here, and she had a cute date. Maybe she could get Mulder's attention with that.

"Dana, are you cold? Come here." Jake pulled her to his side and put his arm around her to keep her warm. It wasn't the same as when Mulder had done it.

They walked in to find a big ballroom decorated beautifully with people dancing and talking and socializing. _Mulder is going to hate this._

Of course her first thoughts are of Mulder. When are they not? But tonight she wanted to try and actually have fun. Jake used to be a really good friend of hers and she wanted to focus on catching up with him and having a good time.

Across the room, Mulder and Evelyn were talking with fellow agents. Mulder wasn't all too keen with it but Evelyn seemed to be a bit of a social butterfly. Everyone kept calling him "Spooky" and Evelyn was asking a bunch of questions wondering why. Mulder didn't really care if she found out that he was an outcast at the FBI. If she wanted to date him, she was going to find out eventually. She lived in North Carolina anyways. If this thing between them didn't work out he wouldn't really care.

Mulder took a sip from his drink and looked towards the door where he saw, of all people, Dana Scully walking through it with a guys arm around her. The guy looked to be around her age and had a big smile on his face. Scully looked absolutely gorgeous. She wasn't too dressed up, but that's what made her more beautiful than any girl in the room. She didn't need to gunk up her face with a bunch of make up and go all crazy with her hair to make herself beautiful. She looked effortlessly beautiful. Tonight he could tell she had a little more makeup than usual, but it was appropriate for the occasion. Her hair looked a little more dressed up but it gave her face softness. Wow.

It's like that dress was made for her. It hugged her hips perfectly. In fact, he could really see her silhouette, which he could never see when she was wearing her pant suits. She was so beautiful.

Evelyn noticed Mulder was looking at something in the distance. She looked to see what he was looking at and saw Agent Scully.

"Fox, let's go say hi."

Mulder hated that she had started calling him that. He had politely asked her to not call him that, but she continued to do so.

Scully saw Mulder with Evelyn across the room. She almost wanted to run out, but Jake had asked her if she wanted a drink and she felt that that could be an alternative. She followed Jake to the bar, and she heard a voice behind her, calling her name.

"Agent Scully!"

Scully turned around to see Evelyn with Mulder trailing behind. Boy, did he look good. He always looked amazing in a tux. His hair was tousled perfectly. But it looked as if he had run his fingers through it quite a bit, meaning he was stressed about something.

"Hello Agent Hunter. How are you?" Scully really didn't want to talk to her, but if she was going to be in Mulder's life, she had to at least be civil. Though she hated it.

"Oh I'm just fine. Who's this fine fellow you got here?" Evelyn was talking about Jake. Jake turned around with drinks in his hand. He handed Scully's drink to her and reached out to shake hands with Evelyn.

"Hi, I'm Jake Mikinlin, Dana's friend from med school." He shook both Evelyn's hand and Mulder's.

"I'm sorry, Jake this is Agent Hunter and my partner Agent Mulder."

"Oh but you can call me Evelyn. Isn't this a lovely event? I can't wait to do some dancing."

Scully was laughing inside. She knew Mulder was NOT looking forward to dancing.

"Yes, it is very nice. I agree Evelyn, dancing would be great. Dana would you like to dance?" Jake asked.

She had to admit that if she was going to be at this stupid event, she wanted to dance while she could. She never got to dance much with being so busy with work.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you. Well, we'll see you guys later. See ya Mulder." She gave him a soft smile. She knew he had to be dying at this event. And he seemed unusually quiet.

They headed to the dance floor. Scully remembered why she and Jake were always such good friends. They could joke about anything and he was always so nice to her. He treated her with respect and was very thoughtful. They danced for a couple dances when it eventually came to a slow song.

She wasn't really used to another man's company. It was kind of a nice change of pace. They danced for a couple more songs when they decided to sit for dinner.

"Dana, thank you so much for inviting me to this. It has been so nice catching up with you. You really seem to have made something of yourself. You always were a woman who could do anything if she tried."

"Thank you Jake. I have to admit it's been great seeing you again." She was actually having a good time. Jake was an amazing person. After they finished dinner they talked a bit more. Suddenly Scully heard a voice behind her.

"Scully?" Scully turned around to see Mulder standing there with a shy smile.

"Hey, Mulder." She smiled up at him.

"Would you dance with me?" He held out his hand.

"Of course Mulder. I'll be right back Jake."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get a soda or something."

Scully took Mulder's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

AN: Sorry guys gotta end it here. I just wanted to get a new chapter to ya. Please comment and send me suggestions or whatever. Also send me a message of any ideas. I hope you all are still sticking with it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews and suggestions! Keep sending in ideas because they do help. Thanks for sticking with this story everyone. I don't own these characters, we're just having a play date. On with the story!

A Moment Shared

Chapter 5

"_Scully?" Scully turned around to see Mulder standing there with a shy smile._

"_Hey, Mulder." She smiled up at him._

"_Would you dance with me?" He held out his hand. _

"_Of course Mulder. I'll be right back Jake."_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get a soda or something."_

_Scully took Mulder's hand and he led her to the dance floor._

"Thanks Scully. I won't keep you long." Mulder said as he pulled her into his arms to dance.

"Oh, it's no problem, Mulder." Scully said shyly. She was nervous because she knew Evelyn must have been watching them. She looked past Mulder to confirm that, she was indeed watching them. Great. Now she was even more nervous.

"You look beautiful Scully. Then again, you always do." He brought them a little closer together.

It was moments like this that made her dizzy in love with him. He totally made her head spin with only thoughts of him. She almost forgot where they were. They swayed with the music, every once in a while getting just a little closer. She felt warm in his arms, safe and comforted. It reminded her of that night a few months ago. She missed that night. She had been so happy.

They were staring into each others eyes getting lost in them. His eyes seemed to take control of her at times. She wanted nothing more than to lean in just a little…

"Can I cut in Dana?" Evelyn said, interrupting Scully's thoughts.

"Oh. Yea. Um…sorry. See ya later Mulder." Scully ran off the dance floor. She went back to her seat to see Jake waiting patiently. She grabbed her purse and told him she had to go to the bathroom and that she'd be right back.

Scully fled off to the bathroom. She made it to a stall before she started crying. He had this power over her that she couldn't explain or couldn't control. Dana Scully was a person who was used to having control over things in her life. With Mulder it had always been different. Just one good look into his eyes, and she was completely lost. Lost in love.

She needed a distraction, or she was going to lose it. She didn't want to ruin what Mulder had with Evelyn, no matter how much she hated her or loved him. She just had to be happy with what he did and be friends. She never wanted to lose her friendship with him.

Maybe she should give Jake a chance. He really was a great guy and had shown interest in her. They didn't have to get serious, but who know? Maybe this was just the distraction she needed.

Scully fixed her makeup and headed back out to see Jake. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"You ok?" He said smiling back at her.

"Yes. Yes I am." She decided she was going to give this a real shot. If Mulder could be happy with someone else, maybe she could be too.

Not too much later, Jake was walking Scully to her apartment door. They had been talking, getting to know each other again, the whole way to her apartment. Jake, unlike Scully, had stayed with being a doctor and had become a pediatrician at the hospital Mulder and Scully frequently visited when they went on their outrageous adventures. He had not married yet, but definitely wanted to, and he also wanted children.

She really remembered why they were such good friends. Jake had this cute charm about him and was always so thoughtful and patient. Probably what made him great with children.

They reached her door, and Scully was actually nervous.

"Dana, I was wondering if we could do this again. I really feel like tonight went well, and I really want to see you again."

"I feel the same way." She looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"How about this Monday, we can get some coffee or something? My shift ends at 4."

"That sounds great. Mondays are slow anyways. I'm usually done by then."

"Ok great. I'll pick you up at your office?"

Scully was slightly nervous about this, what with Mulder being there, but it was her life. Mulder couldn't control her love life. He had his, now she had hers.

"Yes, that's perfect."

"See you then, Dana." He leaned forward and put a hand on her cheek. He kissed her softly, not too much for a first kiss. He smiled and said goodbye.

Scully was happy, but she still felt like something was missing. She wouldn't think about that right now. She was trying to move on.

AN: So it's a little short, but I felt bad for leaving it so short ended last chapter that I wanted to give you guys another one right away. I know you probably all hate me right now because of Jake, but there needs to be conflict or otherwise the story would be very short. Hehe. I'm just gonna have fun with the angst and tension between Mulder and Scully for now. As always, comment and tell me what you think. I'll love you forever, really I will.


	6. Chapter 6

A Moment Shared

Chapter 6

AN: How was everyone's holiday? Happy 2010! So I have some other ideas for other stories but, I wanted to make sure I got you guys another chapter before I started something else. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and story alerted and favorited my story. You guys really make my day. :)

It was 3:30, Mulder noticed that something was off with Scully. She was cranking out reports like it was a competition. She finished all of her paperwork and half of his. She usually ended up doing a lot of his anyway. She was better with words and kept the crazy conspiracies down to a minimum when she wrote them, which Skinner liked.

She seemed nervous almost. Like she had to be somewhere. It couldn't be her mothers. She seemed to nervous for it just to be that.

" Scully, you know it's not a race. You are allowed to breathe." He laughed.

"What? Oh, I just want to get this done." She said not even missing a beat on her typing.

"Well, what's got you in a rush? It's only 3:40. You leaving early?" He said now really intrigued.

"Yes."

Mulder kept pushing the issue. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Like a date? You have a date?"

Scully didn't want to do this. She didn't want him to find out. It would have been easier that way. But then again, what was easy in her life nowadays?

"Is it with that guy you took to the FBI dinner? What's his name? Jack?"

"It's Jake. And yes, it is. But really, it's just coffee." Scully started packing her stuff up. Mulder jumped up. He didn't want her to leave, but knowing he couldn't stop her, he just grabbed her coat instead. He helped her put it on and pulled her caught hair out, fingers brushing her neck.

This brought a shiver down Scully's back. She could feel the heat of his body behind her. his warm breath on the back of her neck. Damn. Why did he have to do things like this? It just made moving on even harder.

She took in the moment for a second and then rushed out of their office shouting back a good bye. She couldn't look at him. It was too much for her.

Mulder was left in the office. He decided it was only fair if he finished the rest of the paperwork. So he sat back at his desk, alone.

Scully got in her car and had to take a couple deep breaths. Mulder had such an effect on her. She felt better after a minute and drove off to the coffee shop.

She arrived to see Jake already there. He was still in his work clothes. But he did look handsome.

"So, I didn't know what to get you, but I thought a latte might be a general drink that most people have, so I got you that. But, if you want someth-"

"It's perfect. Thank you." It was true she did, almost always drink lattes. It was simple to order, which she liked.

"Well, thanks for coming." He smiled. He seemed nervous.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Eh. Lots of paperwork. We just basically had to catch up on reports that our AD has been bugging us to get done. Mulder hates paperwork. So we either turn it in late, or I end up doing it."

Five minutes and she already mentioned Mulder. Damn. This was going to be harder that she thought.

"Um...how was your day?" She asked him.

They talked for two hours. In fact, they ended up getting refills on their coffee after an hour. They really had a great time. They caught up on their lives since med school and talked about their futures.

Jake was really a catch. She was really surprised he wasn't married. It was a little after six when Scully said she had to go. She had worked really hard writing all those reports and wanted to go home and take a bath.

"Let me walk you to your car, Dana." They got up to leave, and he grabbed her hand. He held it gently as they walked to her car. She got her keys out and turned towards him.

"Thanks, Jake."

"What are you doing Wednesday?"

"Nothing. What did you have in mind?" She said smiling a little flirty.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? I know a little Italian place around here."

"Sounds like fun." Jake smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and pressed him lips lightly against hers. He was taking all of this slow. He didn't want to mess this up. He was getting a second chance.

Scully got in her car and drove home. Maybe this was gonna work out after all.

AN: So, I know it does't seem like a MSR fic, it is. It really is. I've got some interesting stuff planned. Scully is really going to be struggling with her feelings and same with Mulder. Hope you guys are still with me! Please keep reviewing! They keep me writing. Plus, look for other little stories I'll be posting.


	7. Chapter 7

A Moment Shared

Chapter 7

AN: Wow I was amazed by the response from the last chapter! I truly appreciate it immensely. My favorite was from blueflame463 who wrote, "hurry up and type i love this". So first i laughed (lovingly) and then I got back on the computer and started writing again. So yes, your reviews do help. They inspire me and keep me writing. So I thank you all.

Mulder was acting different. She noticed it the day after she went to have coffee with Jake. He was more attentive to her. He would ask her opinion instead of waiting for her to give it. He guided her walking with his hand on her lower back when they left a room or headed somewhere.

She tried to avoid this but couldn't help but feel appreciative of the sudden change of action. He was treating her with more respect. Maybe her going out with Jake was a splash of cold water to his face?

She wouldn't let him get too close to her though. She didn't let their eyes lock as long as she had let them before. She was trying to move along. Forget Mulder in that way. She couldn't stand the pain of wishing she was like Evelyn in his eyes, or Bambi, or Detective White. She had wanted to be them in his eyes so bad. She had wanted him to want her so badly. It was eating her inside.

To get him off her mind, she needed the distraction. So she went out on as many dates as she could with Jake. He was so good to her. He was the definition of a perfect boyfriend.

They had done nothing more but kiss. Jake was patient with her. He knew that she needed to take this slow. Scully would always freak out and back out if anything got close to being anywhere near sex.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jake, she really did. She just wasn't ready. She kept seeing Mulder's face, a look of disappointment, like she was cheating on him. But she wasn't! It was driving her crazy. Mulder couldn't get out of her head.

"You know Dana, I'm ok with taking this slow. I just want you to know there's no pressure ok? None at all. But are you ok? You almost seem angry or upset."

Dana Scully was truly amazed. This guy was willingly to deal with her craziness. No other guy would be like this. She kissed him and said, "Thank you, I'm ok, I just have some problems that I have to deal with. Thank you for understanding. I think I'm going to go home."

"Stay. We don't have to do anything. Just lay with me. We ca talk or not talk. Just let me be there for you."

She cried in his arms that night. She cried for the fact that she couldn't get over Mulder. She cried for not being able to care for Jake like he deserved. He was an incredible man and he wanted her. But she didn't want him like she should.

She decided that night that she was going to give it a real try. For real this time. Besides working together, Mulder was out of her mind.

AN: So I really should be sleeping, but I had to give you guys a present after the response I got. I love you guys! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Hope you all are enjoying the story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A Moment Shared

Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone who review and favorited again! You all make me so happy. :) Now, with winter break ending and school starting again, it took me a while to get you a new chapter and I'm sorry, but I'll try to stay on top of it.

Now because I haven't done it in a while....I do not own The X-Files or Mulder and Scully, it all belongs to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen.

Mulder and Scully were on a stake out following a suspect for one of their cases. They had been sitting in the car for about three hours and Mulder had already gone through two bags of his sunflower seeds.

"Scully?" he asked hesitantly.

They had been in silence this whole time. A talk radio was on turned down low in the background but it still felt way too quiet for Mulder.

"What Mulder?" Do you see something?" She looked around to see what she missed.

"No, no. I just was getting bored. I mean we've been sitting here for three hours in complete silence. Is something wrong?"

Scully didn't offer up any conversation this whole time because she couldn't come up with anything work related and was trying to avoid anything personal related. She was doing that a lot lately. Avoiding any personal time with him. She went out for lunch, avoiding his offers to join her, and she avoided anytime after work with him. She felt it would help he whole process of moving on. The truth was she missed him.

She guessed that three hours of silence was a little ridiculous. She could just let him do all the talking, he was good at that.

"No, nothing's wrong Mulder. You can talk. What do you wanna talk about?" She shifted in her seat, starting to get uncomfortable. She knew wearing a skirt to this stakeout was a mistake.

"I broke up with Evelyn."

Where did that come from?

He blurted out this as if he had been trying to say it for a while know and he sounded relieved to finally say it.

But why was he mentioning it?

"I'm sorry Mulder." She really wasn't, she hated Evelyn but she was Mulder's friend and she would support him no matter what.

"Oh it's fine. No big deal." He seemed weird.

"Why did you break up with her? I thought you really liked her?" She knew that she was setting herself up with asking those questions, but she needed to know.

"I...I just didn't like her like...like I should have. She wanted more from our relationship, but i just didn't want to commit to her."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She really didn't want to hear about it, but she offered anyway.

Mulder turned and looked at her. He had a longing look in his eyes. Scully hadn't seen this look for a long time. She didn't realize how much she missed it. This look made him seem so vulnerable.

"I'm ok Scully. Really. Thank you."

Than Mulder did something he rarely did. He reached over and grabbed Scully's hand and squeezed it. This was something Scully usually did. It was her way of comforting him, or reassuring him, letting him know that she was there. Sometimes it was a way of just being connected with him, when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him. It was intimate touch.

They looked at each other. Mulder smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand. Chills ran up her back.

Why did he have to be so damn adorable? She had to break this soon.

She looked away and Mulder took it as a sign to let her hand go.

They were quiet again the rest of the night.

AN: So I know this chapter probably sucks but I wanted to show how Mulder and Scully are struggling through this. Scully is going to struggle more and more with containing her feelings with Mulder. Sorry for delay in updating I'll try to be better. Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A Moment Shared

Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll be wrapping up this story pretty soon, so make sure to send in your reviews before its over!

Scully was resting up against Jake's chest as they laid on her couch watching a movie. This was something they did pretty regularly. Whenever they both didn't have work, they would go to Scully's apartment and hang out with a movie and pizza.

Scully's cellphone rang across the room where she left her purse. She got up from the couch, walked over and picked up her phone. It was her mother.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." She headed to her bedroom for some privacy.

Not but a minute later, the door bell rang.

She yelled from her room, "That's probably the pizza guy if you want to get it."

Jake got up and took out his wallet from his back pocket. He opened the door to see, not the pizza guy, but Mulder.

"Oh, hey, your Dana's partner, Mulder right? Sorry I thought you were the pizza guy." Jake said, putting his wallet away.

"Yea, and you're Jake right?" Not letting waiting for his answer he continued, "Is Scully here? I have something for her."

"Well she's on the phone. Do you wanna come in and wait for her?" He took a step back and opened the door enough for him to step through.

Mulder hesitated but stepped through. He had originally come over to work on some paperwork for the case they were on. They hadn't spend anytime together outside of work for a while now and he was hoping to hang out and work on the report like they used to do. He knew now, why that had changed.

The two men stood in silence awkwardly, waiting for Scully.

A minute or two later, Scully came out of her bedroom to find them standing in her living room. It through her for a second. She was absolutely NOT expecting Mulder to be there.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" She took a step forward and stood next to Jake. Scully froze as Jake put an arm around her.

"I, uh, I just wanted to give you the case file. I had some notes I wanted to go over with you." He realized he had nothing. He didn't have anything new. That's what tonight was for, finding new things about the case. When he said he had something for her, he really just wanted an excuse to see her and butt in on whatever they were doing.

Realizing this he quickly added, "But I see that I'm intruding, so I'll just go." He turned and headed for the door.

"Well wait! Do you want to show me what you have really quick? We're still waiting for the pizza guy, so we've got time."

"No, it's no big deal, have a good time." Mulder hurried out and closed her door.

He passed the pizza guy on the way back to his car. He called after him, "Hey are you delivering that pizza to Dana Scully's apartment?"

"Yea."

"It's my friends, here, I'll pay for it." He took out his wallet and paid for the pizza and tipped the guy.

Then he bolted to his car and drove home.

Back at Scully's apartment, the doorbell rang again. This time, Scully answered it, knowing it had to be the pizza guy.

"Hello, what do I owe you?"

"It's already taken care of. Your friend paid for it." She took the pizza.

"Well, thank you."

It must have been Mulder. She set the pizza down. Jake care up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm...smells good."

Scully turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down and attacked his lips, pulling his as close to her as possible. She didn't want to think about Mulder. She wanted Jake to make her forget.

Jake was shocked at first, but began kissing her back with the same intensity. Scully started pushing up his shirt and he helped her pull it off. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom.

AN: So once again, the story is going to start wrapping up in the next few chapters. Next chapter will have something you will all love, so if everyone reviews I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. :)


	10. Chapter 10

A Moment Shared

Chapter 10

AN: Well I was touched by the storm of reviews that came with in the first couple hours of posting the new chapter. As a present from me to you, I posted the next chapter a little early. But this will mean I won't get up another chapter until about two days. I'll try to get it up earlier but I can't guarantee I can write another chapter by tomorrow. Enjoy this one though.

Try as she could that night, she couldn't get Mulder's face out of her head. She felt bad for using Jake like she did last night.

He left the next morning, having to go to work. He kissed her goodbye. As soon as she heard the door close, she cried. She buried her face in her pillow.

She still had to go to work. She didn't want to, but she just knew what Mulder would have thought if she didn't show up. If she didn't hurry she would be late. She wiped her eyes got out of bed and started getting ready.

Mulder was staring at the clock that was hung up over the door frame in their office/basement.

She was late.

Only 15 minutes late, yes, but he knew why she probably wasn't there. It made him sick.

She walked in 5 minutes later. He was somewhat relieved that she had come at all. She seemed flustered.

She set her stuff down and grabbed her coffee cup. She ran out of the office to go upstairs to fill it with the gross, standard, FBI coffee.

They continued the rest of the day just like normal, except that Scully wouldn't look at Mulder. She was avoiding his eyes as much as possible. She tried not to make it obvious, but Mulder knew. He was observant that way. He knew she was avoiding eye contact. He didn't know why.

If anyone was going to avoid eye contact it should have been him! He was the one who had to look at her, probably knowing what she had done last night. He had to look at her and picture her with Jake's arm around her like he had it last night.

With everything the way it was, they got through the day.

The next day, they were assigned a case in Washington State. Scully felt this was a blessing in disguise for her because this gave her a good excuse to get away from Jake for a few days to clear her head and to think about what she wanted to do.

He had tried to call her the night before to get together, but she had made an excuse to avoid him. She knew she couldn't do that too much longer and get away with it. After the other night, she knew he would want to spend more time with her. Thankfully, with this case, she could get away from him with a legitimate excuse.

She liked him, but nothing like he liked her. And he liked her a lot. He called her when he said he would. He always complemented her and told her she was beautiful. They had a good time together and could talk for hours. He was such a good listener.

But he wasn't Mulder. She didn't think anyone could replace him. She was going to have a lot to think about while away.

During their case in Washington, things seemed to ease back to being normal. They had only been there two days and they knew the suspect who did it. Problem was, they couldn't find him.

Mulder had his crazy theories about what happened, but Scully was dead set that the suspect had simply fled in fear of getting caught.

It was raining outside, and it was late. Not too late but past a normal dinner time. Mulder and Scully were arguing about how the suspect disappeared. They were driving from the police station, where they were working their case from, screaming at each other.

The rain had become buckets of water coming down. It was pouring.

"Mulder, how can youeven say that?! The substance left at the crime scene does NOT prove that he can make his body change form and disappear into THIN AIR! Are you nuts?!" She was yelling very loudly.

"Well then YOU explain it Scully! You can't even tell me what the substance IS!"

By now they had gotten out of the car and were screaming at each other in the middle of the rain walking to their motel rooms.

"Oh and that's MY fault?! The equipment here isn't able to tell me yet! Don't you DARE blame it on me!! I'm trying my best here! And you just--"

She was cut off by Mulder grabbing her face, bending down and kissing her hard. Scully was stunned at first and just stood there. his lips were warm despite the pouring rain around them.

She finally reacted and started moving her lips against his. Feeling her response, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her with everything he felt. He ran his fingers through her wet, soaked hair and cupped the back of her head. Scully wrapped her arms around him and held on to him.

It was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. It was so filled with passion from all the pent up tension that had been building up. They had both been wanting this for a while.

They broke away, for need of air and because the rain was coming down harder.

They were soaked. Breathing heavily, they held their eye contact and looked into each other's eyes. Mulder reached up and tucked a wet strand of her hair behind Scully's ear. This broke her trance she was in. She backed away about a foot and looked at the ground. She ran toward her room, freaking out about what just happened.

Mulder ran after her. "Wait! Scully!"

She swiped her key, opened the door, ran in and shut the door. All before he could get to her. He ran his hand over his face wiping off the water on his face. Knowing she wouldn't come out, he headed back to his room.

AN: And...there is your little present! The plot thickens! Just before I wrap it up. Thanks once again for all my reviewers. I love eveyone of you. I do.


	11. Chapter 11

A Moment Shared

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No of this belongs to me except the plot. Don't sue. Thanks.

AN: SO sorry guys about taking this long. I've had a bit of writer's block. I still need you guys to send me reviews too! I need to know how you guys are feeling about this. Well this chapter should be one you all should like so review! Please.

Amazingly, Mulder and Scully finished the case. Scully avoided Mulder at all costs and spent a lot of time down in the morgue going over the body. Mulder took the hint and backed off, giving her space.

They were both glad to go home. In Washington, they were too close. This way, at home, they could be in their separate apartments, miles away. Away from the awkwardness and tension.

Jake called her a few times wanting to see her, but she made excuses about having to wrap up the case and write her reports while it was still fresh in her mind. Well, Scully finished her report and all the paperwork in one night.

She was trying to keep busy. Keep her mind off of what had happened in Washington with Mulder.

She dusted and vacuumed her living room. She alphabetized her CDs. She scrubbed her bathroom from top to bottom. She even went to the grocery store and completely stocked her apartment with food.

And that was only Saturday.

Sunday, she went to church, for the first time in a while. She prayed for the strength and wisdom on what to do about this situation. She needed all the help she could get right now.

Once she got home, she was feeling restless. She got out her portable tape player, running shoes and went jogging. She ran longer than she ever had before. She was literally running from her problems. She knew this wasn't actually possible, but she tried even so. Scully felt like she was going crazy.

Even though she had been trying to forget, she couldn't. She decided to shower and just let herself think about what to do. She was driving herself nuts, and she needed to end this. She needed to end her relationship with Jake. She couldn't let this go on any further. She was seriously hurting from all of this and would eventually hurt Jake, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She also needed to talk to Mulder too. She had cried over him more in the past few months than she had ever cried in her life.

Scully finished her shower, got dressed and headed over to Jake's apartment. She was nervous. She hadn't really planned what she was going to say, but she figured that she would just figure it out when she got there.

By the time she got to Jake's door, her hands were shaking. She knocked on his door, and about a few seconds later, the door was flung open to a surprised Jake. He looked excited to see her.

"Hey Dana, I was just going to call and see if you wanted to do something." She winced. "Have you finally finished all that paperwork? You could probably use a break huh? Come on in." He opened the door wider and Scully walked in.

"Want some coffee or something?" He offered after her not saying anything.

Scully sat down on his couch and Jake followed and sat next to her. He turned his body to face her, pulling one leg on the couch, but Scully kept sitting, facing forward, her hands in her lap.

She felt so bad for what she was about to do.

"I need to tell you something." She hesitantly looked at him to see the smile on his face go down. She knew she had a guilty look on her face that probably told him everything, but he deserved some honesty. The least she could do was give him that.

"I have to be honest with you. I…I think you are so, unbelievably great. I really think you will make someone happy someday. I'm just, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else." She had finally said it.

Jake looked hurt. He figured there was something holing her back; he just didn't want to believe it.

"I guess I can't really fix that. I'm not mad; I just wish you would have told me earlier. I fell in love with you, Dana. I really did."

By now, Scully was in tears. She felt horrible for putting him through this. It would be worse however, if she hadn't told him.

"The truth is, the guy I'm in love with, was with someone else, and it hurt too much, so I tried to move on. When we started dating I thought I would finally move on and get on with my life, but I could never get over him."

She put her face in her hands in shame. "It's your partner, Mulder, isn't it?" Scully sat up, pulling her hands away from her face. She nodded and sniffled. Jake reached over, got her a tissue and gave it to her. She wiped her nose and her eyes. Luckily, because she had just taken a shower, she didn't have makeup on that would have been all over her face by now.

"I guess I could see why that would have been hard to move on." She nodded again. "You said he was with someone. He's not anymore?" She shook her head no.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I mean, go tell him." She was shocked. What kind of ex-boyfriend, especially recent ex-boyfriend, would tell you to go tell them man you love that you love him. And this was the man she was breaking up with him for! He was truly amazing.

"Go! What are you still doing here?"

"Alright! I'm going." She laughed a little.

She ran out of his apartment and rushed to Mulder's.

Jake just sat there. Mulder was the luckiest man in the world.

AN: AW now see? It's all working out! Please review! It will make me smile, and update faster. :D


	12. Chapter 12

A Moment Shared

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, but having some fun.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all make me so happy. Well this will be the last chapter. I suck at writing endings unless they have a cliff hanger, but I don't want to do that here, so hopefully it's ok. Well let's get on with the story!

Scully ran the whole way to Mulder's apartment. It wasn't far from Jake's and she didn't want to waste anytime. She didn't want to change her mind.

It had begun to rain, not too much, but enough to get Scully wet. Her hair was in wet strands by the time she reached Mulder's. She knocked on the door, breathing heavily.

Mulder opened the door to see a rain soaked Scully with a huge smile on her face. He hadn't seen her smile like this in so long. Her wet hair reminded him of their first case and the night her kissed her.

"Scully, what are you doing? Come in, you're soaked!"

He pulled her into his apartment and took of her coat. He ran into his room and grabbed her one of his old comfy sweatshirts from Oxford and put it on her. She was shivering, but still had a huge smile on her face.

"It's not raining that hard outside. How did you get so wet?" She looked so damn cute in his sweatshirt. It could almost be a dress for her. The sleeves went past her hands. He cupped her face with his hands to warm up her cheeks.

"I ran here." She giggled and brought her sleeve covered hands to his arms. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Her laugh was infectious. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I ran here, because I had to tell you something." She grabbed his hands and held on to them. She looked into his eyes and she swore she could get lost in them.

"What is it Scully?"

She was acting strange. It was like that rain had broken down her walls and let her show who she really was. This was a Scully people only rarely got to see.

"I love you. I've been in love with you for so long Mulder. Everyday I go into work and I see your face and I remember why I've done all the crazy things I've done in the past few years. I love you! Every time you call me 'Scully', like it's your own little nickname for me, I fall more and more in love with you. Every time I look in your eyes, every time you open a door for me, guide me out of a room with you hand on my lower back, I fall more in love with you."

"Scully-"

"Wait, Mulder, just let me get this out." She moved one of her hands to his face. Her fingers were still cold so it brought goosebumps to his skin.

"When you started dating Evelyn, I was so jealous. I tried to get over you and make you jealous, and that's when Jake came in. He liked me so much, but I could never feel anything for him like I did for you. My feelings for never went away. And when you kissed me…" She paused. She brushed her fingers over his lips, remembering what they felt like against hers.

"When you kissed me, you through me for a whirl. I mean you really didn't make it easy for me Mulder. It was the best kiss of my life." He smiled, knowing it was for him too. "So I told Jake that I couldn't do it anymore, I loved you too much."

"Scully, I love you too." She smiled. "I didn't realize how much until I was with Evelyn, but I always loved you. I broke up with her because I loved you and I knew that I would never feel that way about anyone else. I love the way you argue with me and tell me that I'm wrong. I love the way that you challenge me and make me think and fight for things. I love it when you raise your eyebrow at me when you think I'm crazy. I love your laugh and how it seems you have a certain laugh only for me. I love how you look after you've been in the rain."

He ran his fingers through her wet hair. "You're so beautiful, Scully, and you don't even know it."

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you did in the rain." She pleaded with her eyes.

He cupped her face again, stroked her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face. He swooped down and kissed her hard, but with passion.

Just like he did in the rain.

The kiss deepened but it was still gentle. His lips were warm, while hers were still cold from the rain. He warmed her up by putting his arms around her and bringing her close to him. She clung on to him as if her life depended on it. His lips slowed down and he eventually pulled away.

"Make love to me."

He had wanted to do just that for a long time. He was going to show just how much he loved her.

He put one arm around her and the other under her knees and picked her up. Scully was holding on to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carried her to his bed, laid her down and looked at her. Her lips were red from being thoroughly kissed.

"You are so, unbelievably beautiful."

He lied down next to her on his side and she turned to face him. Scully leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He held her cheek and kissed her back, but then began to kiss her whole face. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, and then back to her lips. He was going to shower her with kisses tonight.

Mulder turned their bodies so his was on top. He slowly undressed her, kissing everywhere he revealed skin.

Scully had never been loved like this. It was like it was her first time all over again. Everything was wonderful and new.

They made love and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been a night neither of them would ever forget. All they had ever wanted was to love each other, and now they could.

There would be troubles and some obstacles with this new relationship they had developed. They would probably have people try to break them apart or try to hurt their working relationship, but they were strong enough to work through it together.

They were fine because they no longer had to hide their feelings, they could express them to each other freely, in each moment they shared.

AN: Please review! I would love to hear how you loved not only thing chapter but the entire story. Thank you to everyone who stuck through this with me and loyally reviewed. I also want you to checkout my other stories. They're one-shots, but they're cute. Enjoy and I will be writing more stories so feel free to put me on your Author Alert. Bye my X-Philes.


End file.
